Broken Road, Part 2
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE: Sky and Ani learn that they're a little different from other kids, and Taylor and Eric are doing all they can to keep all their children safe...
1. Chapter 1

HEY ALL! HERE IT IS… PART 2 OF MY 'BROKEN ROAD' SERIES. IT BEGINS FOUR YEARS AFTER 'BROKEN ROAD, PART 1.' I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.

AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ANIMARIA MEYERS, ALEC COLLINS AND THE OTHERS THAT WILL BE COMING ALONG.

PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS STORY GOES A LITTLE OFF THE TIMELINE ACCORDING TO SPD RIGHT NOW, BUT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE I PROMISE YOU.

R&R!

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Taylor stood outside the testing room and held her four-year-old son up to the window.

"Is that really papa?" Schuyler asked in awe as he saw his father's body encased in a red suit and helmet. Taylor grinned.

"Yes Sky, that's really papa," she replied.

"I wanna see!" another voice said.

Taylor placed Sky on a chair so he could still see, and lifted her daughter. "See Ani?" she asked.

Animaria looked at her father as he powered down and then turned to the window and waved.

Both Ani and Sky waved enthusiastically and Taylor couldn't help but grin at her twins. The doors opened and Taylor put Ani down and watched as both her son and daughter ran towards their father.

"Hey guys," he said as they just about knocked him over.

"I wanna be a ranger just like you papa," Sky said as he touched the morpher his father was holding.

Eric Meyers just grinned as he tussled his son's dirty blonde hair. "You can't be a ranger," Ani said. "You're too little." Eric smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Sky can be a ranger when he gets bigger," Eric said as he stood. "And you could be one too," he said, making Ani smile.

"But Ani's a girl! Girls can't be rangers!" Sky shouted.

"Ahem," Taylor said. Her son sheepishly turned and looked at his mother. Her arms were crossed, but she was grinning. Ani smiled and walked over behind her mother, crossing her arms as well.

Eric bent down behind his son and placed a hand on his back. "What did I tell you about the girl rangers?" he asked. Both their children were well aware of their parents' days as rangers… Taylor and Eric both agreed that they shouldn't keep secrets like that from them.

Sky hung his head. "You said that mama was the best girl ranger," he said in a small voice.

Taylor grinned at that. "What do you say?" Eric chided.

"Sorry mama… sorry Ani," the little boy said. Taylor bent down and kissed her son's forehead.

"It's okay," she said. "I think Dr. Manx said she has a new experiment she wants you to help her with." Both sets of blue eyes lit up and they ran down the hallway of the newly renovated Bio Lab building.

Eric placed his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "What's Kat got in the works now?"

"Something about a robotic dog I think," she replied. Both of them laughed a little and headed towards their office.

In the five years they had been married, their professional careers had skyrocketed. Mr. Collins' idea for expanding the Guardians had nearly exploded into what was now called 'The Space Patrol Delta' project. Taylor had begun training potential recruits, while Eric had been busy testing the newest technology.

"Cruger said the suits for the new team are going to look more like the Space Rangers', seeing as Andros already has the plans for them. My Quantum suit's just a temporary thing," Eric said as he sank into the leather couch. "To make sure the commands on the morphers work."

"It still looks good to me," she said huskily as she sat on his lap. She kissed him hungrily and Eric pushed her off of him a little.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Taylor leaned against him. "I want another baby," she said softly. Eric's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" he asked grinning. Taylor just nodded her head and leaned in for another kiss.

"EW!" three little voices said from the doorway. They broke their kiss to find their children and godson grimacing.

"Hello," Taylor said as she walked to her desk. Ani and Sky plopped down on the couch next to their father with Alec Collins following.

"Hi Uncle Eric! Hi Auntie Taylor," the five year old said. Eric couldn't help but grin… Alec was just like Wes and everyone knew it. "Guess what?"

"What?" Eric replied.

"I'm getting a little sister!" he said excitedly. Taylor's eyes widened at this news. Sky and Ani immediately were on their feet.

"Can we get one too?" they asked at the same time of Eric. Eric just grinned.

"We'll see," he said. Just then there was knock on the door and Jennifer Collins entered.

"I guess the little squirt opened his mouth," she said smiling. Alec ran to his mother and wrapped his legs around her. Taylor go tout of her seat and hugged Jen.

"That's great news," the former yellow ranger said. "How long?"

"About ten weeks," she replied. The kids all grinned from ear to ear as Jen and Taylor talked about the new baby, and Ani and Sky kept badgering their parents about getting one of their own.

"We'll see," Taylor said. Jen decided it was time to head home and gathered her son up, leaving the Meyers family in their office.

Eric watched as Sky sank into the couch cushions with Ani following right behind him. Soon their eyes were drifting shut and Taylor just grinned.

She walked up behind Eric and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Were you serious?" he asked softly. Taylor leaned her head against his broad back and kissed it.

"Yeah… we should have another one. I mean come on. You really want Wes and Jen to one up us again?" she said grinning.

Eric turned and kissed her forehead. "I think we've outdone them with those two," he said in reference to his sleeping twins. He bent his head down and kissed her lips gently. "But… if you're up to it, I have no objections." Taylor kissed him and smiled.

"Let's get them home and into bed," she said huskily. Eric grinned and they broke away. Taylor picked up Ani and Eric got Sky, and together they drove back to the house.

Once everyone was settled, Eric and Taylor climbed into their bed and made love with the hopes of adding a new member to the family…


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later…

_Little Schuyler was running through the Bio Lab Hallways._

'_Ani? Alec? Where are you?' he cried out as he found every room empty. 'Mama? Papa?' He continued to run down the halls. 'Uncle Wes? Auntie Jen? Grandpa Alan?' Nothing… there was no one…_

_Then he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a monster with bright red eyes, and all around him were members of his family tied up. Fat tears welled up in his eyes. The monster fired at him and he raised his hands in defense… a bright blue shield came up in front of him, protecting him._

Eric ran into his son's room and stopped. Sky was lying in his bed crying… but a blue light surrounded him. He made his way over to the bed and reached out to touch him, but he was thrown back against the opposite wall, landing with a thud.

Taylor was up instantly. She knew Sky was having a nightmare, but she didn't expect to hear a crash. She walked into the room and saw Eric lying on the ground and Sky still on the bed crying. She approached Sky, but Eric stopped her.

"Don't touch it… it's some sort of shield," he said as she stood, rubbing his arm.

"We can't just let him stay asleep!" she just about screamed. She got as close to her son as she could. "Sky… Sky honey wake up," she said calmly.

Sky screamed as he heard Taylor calling him, snapping him awake. The shield went down and Taylor grabbed him in a fierce hug, tears coming from his eyes.

"Mama," he cried into her shoulder. Taylor glanced over to Eric who looked absolutely terrified at what had happened to his son.

"Eric we have to do something," Taylor said as Sky fell back to sleep in his mother's arms. "What the hell was that… that thing coming from his hand?"

"I don't know," Eric said honestly.

"Papa!"

Eric's eyes immediately turned to his daughter's door just across the hall. Taylor saw the nervous look in his eyes as he hurried over.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Ani sitting up in her bed with tears in her eyes. "Ani," he said as he sat on the bed with her, taking her into his arms.

"Papa, is Sky okay?" she asked in a small voice. Eric stroked her hair… his daughter was usually a heavy sleeper… how had she known her brother was in trouble?

"Sky's fine," he said soothingly. Ani contained her tears and sniffled. "You want a tissue?" he asked. Ani nodded her head and pointing over to a box on her dresser. Just as Eric was about to go get them, he saw the box float over to Ani's outstretched hand.

Ani looked at the box and was frightened by what had just happened. Eric saw her lip begin to tremble, and held her against him tightly.

"You want to stay with mama and I tonight?" he asked her. She nodded against his chest and Eric brought her into the hallway where Taylor was waiting with Sky.

"What happened?" she asked. Eric felt Ani drift back to sleep and he rocked her gently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said softly as they walked back to their room. They placed the kids on their king size bed and sat on their couch. Eric winced slightly and Taylor lifted his shirt.

"Oh my…" she said softly as she saw the huge bruise that was forming on his back. She poked it a little.

"Do you feel the need to abuse me?" he asked. Taylor put his shirt down.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I walked in, went to touch Sky and that shield shot me clear across the room… then Ani…"

"What happened to Ani?"

"She wanted a tissue and then the box floated across the room to her hand," he said plainly.

"Seriously… What happened?" she asked.

"I'm dead serious… something's not right. Ani knew Sky was in trouble."

Taylor sank into the couch and put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do? How are we going to explain this?"

Eric put his arm around her. "I think we should talk to Cruger."

"Cruger? Why?" she asked almost annoyed. Then it all hit her like a ton of bricks… that day four years ago in the lab… she had felt something go through her… "You think…"

Eric nodded his head. "It's the only thing that would make sense… There's no way they could have developed those… powers without some sort of outside interference. Even with our ranger powers we were never able to do anything like that," he said calmly.

Taylor leaned into him. "Maybe… maybe we shouldn't have another baby," she whispered. Eric looked her in the eye with a confused look. "I mean… if this is happening to them, who to say our other kids won't have the same problem?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem," he said.

"I just… I just want them protected," she said as she looked to the two sleeping children on her bed. "I almost lost them once… I don't think I could live with myself if anything ever happened to them."

Eric pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "This all happened for a reason Taylor. I want them safe just as much as you do, and from what I've seen, Sky can protect himself just fine with that little trick of his." Taylor just couldn't shake the feeling that her kids were still in some sort of danger.

"Mama," Sky whimpered in his sleep. Taylor rose and lay down with him. Sky's little arms wound their way around her neck and she stroked his back.

"We have to do something Eric… I don't care what we have to do. I want to know what happened," she said.

Eric walked over to the bed and curled up with Taylor and Sky in his arms. Ani was next to Sky and turned over so she was facing her family, still asleep.

"I promise we'll figure this out," he vowed. "No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WARNING… THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER… NOT ANY OF MY MAIN CHARACTERS, BUT SOMEONE THAT WILL COME INTO PLAY IN PART 3… ENJOY!

The following day, Taylor sat at her desk and waited patiently for Cruger, now named Commander of the SPD operation, and Dr. Manx. Eric and Wes were off on assignment for the day, but Eric had assured her that he would be home as soon as he could. He was just as concerned as she was in regards to their children.

"Lieutenant Meyers?" Cruger said as he entered. Taylor rose and saw Cruger and Kat come in.

"Please have a seat," she said. The two alien beings did as they were told and Taylor sat.

"What's this about Lieutenant?" Kat asked.

"Well, I've called you in here to ask you a few questions," she began. "Last night…" she said trying to explain everything. "Last night my son had a night terror. When Commander Meyers went to check on him there appeared to be a force field surrounding him."

Cruger's brows lifted and Kat looked alarmed. "Do you know what caused it?" the doctor asked.

"No. But we do know that it came FROM Schuyler. He was in control of it… it nearly tossed Eric through the wall," she said grinning a little.

"What about your daughter?" Cruger said suddenly.

"My daughter, according to the Commander, made a box levitate to her hand," she said calmly. "Do you have any idea what could be causing this?"

Kat shifted a bit in her seat. She had an idea as to what may have happened. "Lieutenant, I think it may have something to do with you and Commander Meyers being exposed to the chemicals used in one of the experiments."

"The one where we were first developing the technology four years ago?" she questioned. Kat nodded her head.

"But as you can see, Sky and Ani are perfectly healthy children… with the exception of their… gifts," Cruger said. Taylor sat back in her chair.

"Gifts?" she asked sarcastically. "Some chemical _infected_ my children," she said with disgust. "What if they can't control these 'gifts' Commander?"

Cruger had a feeling she would feel this way. She was very protective of her kids, with just cause.

"They'll learn to harness them in time… I can assure you that nothing but good can come from this. They were meant to get these gifts, and they're going to do wonderful things with them in the future. I promise you that."

"You've dealt with this sort of thing before?" she questioned.

"We both have," Kat said. "Other beings go through the same thing when they come into something that seems too big for them, but I promise all of this is for the best. They're very powerful children even without their 'gifts.' They have you and Commander Meyers as parents."

Taylor smiled a little at that compliment. She couldn't deny the truth. Sky and Ani both had big shoes to fill if they ever decided to follow in their parents' footsteps.

"You'll help them then?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Kat said.

"What about the others that were in the room when it happened? Will they be affected too?" she said thinking of Melissa and her, then, unborn child.

"We haven't heard anything from the others, seeing as they've moved on in their lives, but as far as we know Sky and Ani are the only ones affected," Cruger said.

"Do you think it's… in me? Like I passed it on to them?" she said, suddenly worried that if she and Eric were to have another baby…

"We don't know that for sure," Cruger said. "We'll just have to wait and-"

"Excuse me Lieutenant," a cadet said as he entered her office. "Forgive me for interrupting, but there's an Alyssa Evans at the front desk asking urgently for you."

Taylor dismissed him and turned back to Cruger and Kat. "Thank you both for your time." She rose and headed towards the front desk.

The sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold. Alyssa turned when she heard the large doors open. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Taylor saw the large swell of her stomach and smiled a little.

"Alyssa?" she questioned. "What's wrong?" Alyssa grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Taylor… it's Danny…" Alyssa said softly as she pulled away.

The tone in her voice could only mean one thing…

Four days later saw the skies over Turtle Cove in a deep gray. Ten figures dressed in black stood around a single headstone decorated with bright flowers all around it.

A senseless act by a drunk driver had taken Danny Delgado from them. The day Alyssa came was a day that changed everyone's lives forever.

Wes, Jen, Eric, Taylor, Alyssa, Cole, Merrick, and Max all watched as Princess Shayla stepped forward and placed a small black crystal at the foot of the stone. The Wild Force Rangers knew it was a piece of his Zord Crystal and they all knew the Bison was hurting as well.

A young woman with brown hair stepped over next and placed her left hand on the stone; a bright gleam could be seen coming from her finger. She placed her lips to the stone and turned back to the group of people she knew meant so much to her fiancé.

"Thank you all for coming," she said softly. "I know it means a lot to him."

"If you need anything Kendall," Taylor said as she felt Eric hug her a bit closer.

The young woman smiled. "Thank you Taylor," she said softly. She looked around and made sure that there was no one else around. "Before we got engaged… Danny… told me about you all. What you were, and what you did for the Earth."

Shayla smiled a bit and the others knew their secret was safe with Kendall. "He told me that you all were the best friends he ever had… that it was the happiest time of his life," she said softly. Everyone stood there for a few more moments before returning back to their cars…

Later that evening, Taylor sat out on her porch with a cup of tea in hand. She stared out at the moon and shivered. Danny was gone… it just didn't seem possible. He was a ranger and a good person… he didn't deserve to die.

She ran her hand through her hair and felt tears coming to her eyes for the first time since she had been told about her friend. She placed her head in her hands and let her tears flow… her cup fell to the ground and shattered.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she turned into Eric's chest. He held her and soothed her as best he could. Danny had been a good friend to them, but he knew his loss was hardest on Taylor.

"Damn it Eric why'd he have to die!" she cried. "I should have kept in better contact with him! Who knows, he and Kendall could have been married by now!"

Eric kissed her head and rubbed her back gently. "It's not your fault Taylor… it was an accident." She just held him tighter.

"Where… where are the kids?" she asked softly as she wiped her eyes.

"Wes and Jen said they'd keep them for the night," he whispered as he helped her to stand. "They figured you needed some time."

She hugged him tight and kissed him. "I love you," she said softly, almost desperately. Eric held her just as tightly. "I don't think I'd be able to survive without you."

He held her back a bit and looked into her eyes. "Don't talk like that… you still have Sky and Ani. That's something to live for."

Taylor laughed a little and placed her head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to tell him like this, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"And this one too," she said as she moved his hand to her stomach. Eric's eyes widened. "I found out yesterday…"

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Are you happy?" he asked. Taylor could only nod her head as a reply. Everything had hit her at once today, and she finally felt her body succumbing to it all.

Together, Eric and Taylor entered the house with the hopes of a better life for their children…


	4. Chapter 4

One Year and Nine Months Later…

"Ani, Sky!" Taylor cried through the house as she attempted to change her year old son.

"We're ready mama!" Ani said as she ran into the nursery. "Gross!" she exclaimed as Taylor disposed of the dirty diaper. "Did Collin really do… that?" she asked as she pointed to the trashcan.

Taylor picked him up and placed him on the ground, smiling as he toddled over to his sister.

Collin Daniel Meyers was the spitting image of Eric with his dark features. Ani and Sky adored their little brother and she couldn't have been happier to see them getting along.

Sky and Ani were beginning their first day of school today and Eric was driving them to a new… special school. The proposed immigration of alien beings to Earth had begun not too long ago, and Animaria and Schuyler were going to be among the first Earthlings in an integrated class.

Ani helped Collin down to the living room while Taylor went to get her other son. "Sky?" Taylor said as she entered his room.

Sky sat on his bed looking at the picture of he and Eric. Eric was morphed with his helmet off, and Sky was holding it in his hands. He turned when he heard his mother.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Sky placed the picture down and stood.

"Are the other kids at school going to pick on Ani and me?" he asked. Taylor sighed and put her arms around him as they walked downstairs.

"Because of your powers?" she questioned. Sky nodded his head. "Well, you're going to be going to a school with lots of different kids today. Are you going to pick on them?"

"No," he said.

"Then why would they pick on you?" she said smiling. "You and Ani have nothing to worry about. Plus if you need anything, Auntie 'Lyssa will be there." Sky smiled at the thought of his always-cheerful Auntie. "Are you ready to go?" Sky stood and nodded his head and they headed out the door.

Eric drove his black SUV to the school and helped his kids out. The assortment of different beings surprised him at first, but he knew that things would only be getting better because of the integration. He watched as the twins walked into the building hand in hand and couldn't help but smile.

"Weird isn't it."

He turned and saw Wes at his side. Alec ran over to Ani and Sky and they all went in together.

"They're growing up too fast," Eric said wistfully. Wes laughed.

"Tell me about it… Katie's looking more like Jen everyday," Wes said happily. Katalina Jennifer Collins had been born a little over a year ago and was the apple of her father's eye. "Cole said Melanie's getting big," he said referring to Alyssa and Cole's daughter.

"Collin too," Eric said as they headed back to their cars. "So we have that meeting today with Cruger…" he trailed off.

"The final ranger testing… you think it's going to be alright?" Eric only nodded his head as he got into his car. They drove down the street to the Bio Lab building.

Eric was surprised that he didn't see Taylor's car in her normal spot. He entered the building and checked at the daycare. Collin was there, having been dropped off earlier…

'Where the hell is she?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Taylor sat in her car in total disbelief… 'It's too soon,' she said to herself. Then she glanced down at the boxes of vitamins and pamphlets on her passenger seat and put her head down.

This can't be happening. Now that they were finally through with the ranger testing, she was supposed to be training with the candidates for the morphers…

'I'm going to KILL Eric,' she thought as she drove to work…

Eric looked up from his desk when he heard his door open. He was surprised to see Taylor walking at a slower pace then usual.

"Hey," he said softly. She sat on the couch and looked at her hands, not saying a word. "Ok, what's wrong?" he said, sitting back in his chair. "Where were you this morning? I was worried."

Taylor took a deep breath and looked at him. "I had a doctor's appointment," she said softly. Eric raised his eyebrows and walked over to her.

"Why'd you go to the doctor? Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"Enough of the twenty questions," she said as he sat. "The doctor said that I'm pregnant again… about a month." Her voice sounded sad and he put an arm around her, pulling her close. "I… don't know if I can handle this…"

"What?" he said shocked. "Why not? I thought we wanted more kids?"

"Not right now!" she said as she stood. "Collin's just barely a year old! I was hoping to get back to work… maybe have a little break from being pregnant!"

Her pregnancy with Collin had not been as easy as it was with the twins. She was constantly sick, and her leg bothered her more than she would have admitted.

"I just… I can't handle this!" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You can't seriously be thinking of…" he said carefully.

Taylor snapped her head back to him. "Of course not! I'm not going to give it up! How could you even think that!"

Eric put his head in his hands. He wanted another baby…

"It's going to be hard, but I want this," he said as he stood and took her in his arms. Taylor pushed him away from her.

"Of course you want it. You're not the one carrying it, dealing with all the shit that happens. Not to mention you still get to work and… and…" she said before she started crying.

That was it for Eric. He took her in his arms and held her to him, no matter how hard she fought him. After a few moments Taylor melted into his embrace and felt him kiss her forehead.

"Taylor… it wasn't planned, I know. But can you honestly say that you really don't want this?" he questioned as he ran his hand through her hair. "Look at Sky, and Ani, and Collin. You really don't want another one?"

She sighed and hated to admit that he had a point. "I do… I do want another one, but… so soon? What am I going to do about work? Who's going to train the new rangers?"

Eric smiled and pulled back so he could kiss her lips. "You're always thinking about work aren't you?" he brushed his thumb along her cheek and brushed away a few remaining tears. "You can do what you did before the twins were born… set up everything and select the best person you think would get the job done."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thanks for volunteering," she said happily.

"Whoa, hold on. You want me to go through all that rigorous exercise just to appease you?"

"Absolutely," she said as she kissed him again. "You've put on a few." She touched his sculpted abs and smiled devilishly.

"You're a bitch," he said softly. Taylor just grinned.

"A bitch that's having another one of your kids."

Eric smirked and kissed her one last time. "It better be mine," he said smiling. Taylor broke away from him.

"You're an asshole," she said as she grabbed a file out of his hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon."

She walked back to her office and sat at her desk; her children's pictures were spread out all over. Four was an even number… maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought…


	5. Chapter 5

Six and a half months later…

Ani was bored. She sat at her desk as the other kids colored in their pictures. She glanced around the classroom and saw a little boy sitting away from everyone else. Sky and Alec were in the other class, and were making friends, but for some reason, Ani really couldn't find anyone that liked the same things as she did.

All the other little girls were into dolls and clothes. She liked to do karate with her brother and put things together. She loved going to the SGA with her parents and seeing all the computers and buttons… maybe someday she'd get to play with them.

The little boy was sitting in a corner, tinkering away at something or other. She stood up and walked over to him.

She looked and smiled as she saw that he was trying to put a truck back together.

"Hi," she said. The little boy turned around and smiled a little at her.

"Hi," he said as he turned back to his truck. Ani looked closer and saw that he was wearing gloves.

"Why are you wearing gloves? Are you cold?" she said as she sat down. The little boy looked sad then and continued away at his toy.

"No… I have to wear them."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll make fun of me."

Ani smiled. "I won't make fun of you. I promise."

The boy looked at her and took off one of his gloves. Ani wondered what was going on, because the boy didn't say anything, but he smiled.

"You're nice," he said. "I'm Bridge." He held out his hand and Ani took it.

"I'm Ani," she said. Bridge stiffened a little and pulled back nervously.

"Are you ok?" Ani asked. Bridge quickly put his glove back on.

"Yeah… it's just… I need to wear these 'cause I can feel what you feel when I touch you… my dad said it's nothing, but my mommy thinks it's kind of weird…"

Ani smiled as Bridge continued to ramble on a little. She knew she'd like this kid.

"… then I got the gloves for Hanukah from my grandma."

"Cool," was all Ani said.

"You don't think I'm weird?" he asked.

Ani shook her head. "Nope… I got powers too," she said.

"Really? I've never met anyone else with powers. What can you do?" he asked anxiously.

Ani held her hand out with her palm facing the truck. The toy levitated and flew to her hand.

"Whoa! That's awesome! Send it back!"

"I can't," she said. "I can only make stuff come to me. It's weird. My brother can make these shields and –"

"You have a brother?"

"I have two… maybe another one soon. Mama won't tell us yet."

Bridge grinned. "You want to help me fix the truck?" Ani grinned happily and they went to work…

Meanwhile, Taylor was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork Cruger had left for her. The ranger training was in full swing and things couldn't be better. The papers were regarding a sort of academy that would be formed in order to assure that there would be rangers for years to come.

Andros had suggested it. He had told tem all that he and Zhane had been trained since they were thirteen. The number sounded good enough. Plus the children would be hand selected to attend the new academy.

She was about to sign them when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. Her hands were immediately on her swollen belly. Something was wrong… another pain came, and then another.

Picking up her phone, she paged Eric who was in a meeting. After what seemed like forever, Eric walked into the office and went white when he saw Taylor in what was undoubtedly labor.

"Something's not right," she said as Eric helped her to stand. "We need to get to the hospital," she said softly as another contraction hit her.

"It's okay," he said as they walked out. "Everything's going to be okay." He was nervous as hell as they got outside to his car. It was way to soon and Taylor wasn't acting like she had with the others. He drove like a madman, but tried to keep his cool. "Just hold on, we're almost there," he said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Taylor was white as a ghost as he helped her out of the car. "Eric… I don't think," she said as she sank to the ground.

Eric picked her up bridal style and rushed into the ER of Silver Hills Memorial. "Someone help!" he cried.

Immediately, Taylor was placed on a gurney and whisked away from him…

Back at school, Sky was waiting for Ani to get out of class. Alec was bouncing up and down humming a tune as he waited for his dad to pick him up.

Ani came running over to them grinning. "You guys! I met this really cool kid who can read minds or something and he didn't make fun of me or anything!" she said happily.

"Cool!" they both said.

"Look, there's my dad!" Alec said as Wes walked towards them. The look on his face was not his usual happy one that the children were used to. He looked very sad and nervous at the same time.

"Hey," he said as they came over to him. "Your dad wants you guys to come to our house today," he said to the twins.

"Why? I thought papa was picking us up today?" Sky said. Wes sighed.

"He was, but he had to take your mama to the doctor," he said.

The twins both got nervous. Their parents had told them that the baby wasn't going to come until school was over.

"Why?" Ani asked as tears gathered in her eyes. "I want my mama!" Wes hugged her and Sky just looked on with a blank expression.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked softly. Wes began walking with the kids next to him.

"That's what they're going to find out little man," he said using his nickname for his nephew. Sky, Alec, and Ani climbed into the car and drove back to the Collins' house.

At the hospital Eric was sitting in one of the private waiting rooms. An hour ago, the doctors had delivered his third son… but Taylor was still unconscious. The tiny baby was placed in the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) while Taylor was in surgery.

The doctors had told him that Taylor had developed some sort of virus that had caused her labor. The virus was attacking her uterus, and her body knew to get the baby out of danger, causing her premature labor.

The baby was born, but Taylor was far from out of danger. She was bleeding… more than she was supposed to. The said as soon as the baby was born Taylor had started to bleed out.

He knew he had to get out of the room… do something to get his mind off the worst possibilities. Wes and Jen were taking care of the kids, but Eric wanted to see the twins to let them know everything was alright.

He walked to the NICU and stood outside the window, looking at the tiny body of his son inside the enclosed basinet. He was so very small compared to his brothers and sister. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about Taylor up in surgery.

He refused to let himself fall apart. He had been nervous when Taylor went overseas, and then again when she had been injured, but this… this was more than either one of them could have imagined. Taylor was literally hanging on by a thread… but then there was their newborn who had yet to be named.

His heart ached, as did his body. He was physically and emotionally drained, but he had to put on a brave face for his children.

"Papa?" He turned and looked down the hall. His eyes softened with his unshed tears as he saw Sky walking down the hall carefully. He looked almost afraid to go near his father.

"Come here Sky," He said as he bent down to his level. Sky ran into his arms and flung his arms around him.

"Is mama going to be okay?' he asked as Eric stood with him.

"How'd you get up here?" he asked carefully.

"Uncle Wes brought us… he said my brother was on the third floor and a nurse helped me," he said softly. Eric felt small tears on his shirt and rubbed his son's back comfortingly. "Where's mama?"

"Mama's with another doctor," he said. Sky lifted his head and Eric saw that his eyes were full of fat, wet tears. "Do you want to see your little brother?" Sky nodded his head slowly. Eric walked over to the window and pointed to the little boy in front.

"He's so little," Sky said. Eric nodded and father and son watched the newest member of their family squirm slightly.

"He is little… that's why you and Ani and Collin need to look out for him." Sky watched his little brother with a new sense of pride. He needed to take care of him…

A loud crash was heard and Sky instantly raised his fist, placing a shield around himself and his father. Eric turned and saw a cart that had been tipped over. A very nervous orderly looked on in shock at the shield.

"It's okay Sky," Eric said. Sky took the shield down and the orderly ran down the hall.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Sky said as more tears gathered in his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "You thought I was in danger and you protected me… you should never feel sorry about protecting someone Sky."

Sky wiped his eyes and hugged Eric tighter. "I promise papa… I'll always protect people."

Eric grinned and kissed his son's forehead. "That's very noble of you Sky. I'm very proud of you."

Sky looked at him and smiled. He was proud of him… he would always make sure to make his papa proud…

"Let's go see if we can find you sister and Uncle Wes," he said as he placed him on the ground. With one last look at the baby, Sky and Eric walked back to the waiting room.

Hours seemed to drag on, and soon Wes took Sky and Ani back to the house. Collin was with Alyssa and Cole, and Jen was on her way to pick him up.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone?" Wes asked. Eric nodded his head slowly and kissed his children goodbye.

As he sat there in the dim light, his mind drifted back to the first time he had laid eyes on Taylor…

It was a gorgeous day in Silver Hills and he and Wes were out on duty, pulling over speeding cars and what not. The Yellow Mustang caught his eye immediately as it sped passed them.

They pulled the car over and Eric was prepared to give an earful to the maniac behind the wheel. That all changed when he saw the beautiful head of blonde hair in the window…then she looked at him and he knew he was done.

She hadn't tried to get out of the ticket like he suspected her to do, and when he returned to the car and commented to Wes that she was trouble, he knew he was right in saying that she was just his type.

After that, things progressed extremely quickly… images of the first time they made love… their children being born… their impromptu wedding… the look on her face when she was all riled up…

He couldn't take it anymore… he placed his head in his hands and cried…


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing she heard was the beeping of a monitor… then her senses returned to her and her hands touched her deflated stomach. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw that she was in the hospital and that it was late at night… or early in the morning.

She remembered going into labor and then collapsing… how much time had passed since then she didn't know, but she did know that she was no longer carrying her baby…

"Mrs. Meyers," a voice said from the door. A nurse walked in and smiled at her. "I'm Abby, your recovery nurse." She walked over and checked the bags hanging next to Taylor.

"My baby," she said weakly. "Where's my baby?" she questioned. The nurse sat down next to her.

"You're son's in the NICU," she said gently. Taylor smiled a little… she had another son. "Do you remember what happened?" Taylor shook her head 'no.' "The doctor will be in here shortly to talk to you," she said as she rose. "You're a very lucky woman."

Moments later, Dr. Coburn entered. "Good to see you awake Taylor," she said.

"What happened? Is my son going to be alright?" she asked nervously. The doctor sat with her.

"He was very small when we delivered him by C-section last night, and has gained a little bit of weight since then. His lungs are weak and we have him on a vent." Tears came to her eyes at the thought of her baby in an incubator. "Taylor… you had a viral infection and we had to perform an emergency hysterectomy."

'Oh God,' she thought. A hysterectomy? "So that's it?" she asked as more tears gathered and fell.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but you were bleeding internally and there was no way we could have saved your uterus without loosing you too. Your body knew your baby was in danger and wanted to get him out… you should be thinking of the more positive aspect of all this… your son will be just fine in a few weeks at the rate he's going."

"Where's my husband?" she asked carefully. "Does he know?"

"He's been in the waiting room since we brought you up here yesterday… I'll send him up if you'd like." Taylor nodded her head slowly and the doctor left.

She felt empty inside… like she was letting herself and Eric down, not being able to have anymore children… but she had three at home and a new one in the NICU. As long as they were safe, she would be too…

Eric entered her room and felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders as he saw her looking out the window. She turned and they locked eyes. Taylor could see that he had been crying, and she knew that he NEVER cried.

"Thank God," he said as he went to her and hugged her as best he could. They just stayed like that, frozen in each other's embrace, for what seemed like a small lifetime. Taylor felt his lips on her forehead as he pulled away and sat next to her. "You really scared me for a minute," he said as he held her hand.

"I scared myself," she said softly. "The doctors said I had an infection… that's why I went into labor."

"I know… that's what they told me downstairs… they told me about your surgery too," he said softly.

Taylor felt his thumb run along her hand as she gained her composure. "I... I can't have any more kids," she whispered. Eric leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know… but it's okay. You're here… alive. I thought I lost you once before. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again… You're fine; the baby's going to be okay. That's all that really matters," he said.

Taylor couldn't find any words to try and convince him otherwise, and she knew he was right.

"Have you seen him?" she asked as he broke away. Eric nodded his head and removed a Polaroid picture the nurses had taken of him. He showed it to her and she nearly broke into tears. He was so very tiny… and the tubes and wires…

"He doesn't have a name yet," he said. Taylor wiped her eyes and took the picture. She could see that he had light hair like hers.

"What do you want to name him?"

Eric grinned. "Lucas… he did seem like he was in a hurry to get here." Taylor grinned. She had known Lucas was a racecar driver, and in a strange way she knew Eric was trying to make light of everything that had happened…

"Lucas Meyers," she repeated.

"Lucas Wesley Meyers," he countered. Taylor smiled and nodded. After a moment she sniffed back more tears.

"Lucas it is then." Taylor smiled as her eyes began to get heavy. She closed them, knowing that when she woke up her family was going to be alright.

Later that week, Taylor was walking around as best she could, stopping everyday to see Lucas. The doctors said that he was developing just fine, and that they should be able to take him home in a few weeks. Today was going to be the first time she actually got to hold him in her arms.

Eric had taken his vacation time from the guardians and the SPD project in order to help his wife recover, and to help his children. He walked down the corridors of the hospital with Sky, Ani, and Collin as they watched Taylor hold the littlest member of the family.

"When he's coming home?" Ani asked as she saw her mama rock the baby.

"When you guys are through with school he should be home," Eric said.

"What about mama?" Sky asked.

"She's coming home tonight."

Collin squirmed in his arms and he readjusted him. "Mama," he said. Eric, Sky, and Ani all stared at him for a moment. Collin hadn't uttered a word yet…

Eric was beaming with pride. "Yeah buddy. That's mama," he said.

Ani knocked on the window slightly and Taylor looked up and grinned at her firstborn. She seemed like she was trying to say something.

"Could they come in?" she asked the nurse. The young woman smiled. Taylor had been put in a private room, seeing as she was the Commander of the Guardian's wife, and she nodded.

The nurse opened the door. "You all can go in for a few minutes if you'd like," she said softly. Eric thanked her and they walked in quietly.

"Mama!" Collin said loudly. Taylor's eyes widened at her son's first word. She looked at Eric surprised, but he just smiled.

"He only said it a minute ago," he said. Taylor just grinned as Eric placed Collin on the floor. All three children cautiously made their way towards their mother.

"Hi guys," she said. Ani and Sky both kissed her cheeks and she kissed Collin's head. "I missed you all."

"We missed you too," Ani said as she gazed at her brother. "He's sleeping," she told Collin. Collin sucked his thumb and carefully looked on. Sky stood back and remembered the day he had first seen him.

"Is Lucky going to be okay?" he asked quietly. Taylor smiled at the nickname Sky had given him. Out of all her children, she knew Sky would always be their protector… always looking out for them.

"Lucky's going to be just fine," she assured him. "And I'll be coming home with you guys, so we can get his room ready." She looked at Eric who was just grinning.

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse said to Eric. Eric nodded and she carefully placed the baby in his arms. Collin took the opportunity and climbed into Taylor's lap. She hugged him to her and he smiled.

Sky stood by his mother's side and she hugged him to her. Ani on the other hand was looking at all the wires and machines, fascinated by them. Taylor knew she would be the brains of the outfit as she grew… her only girl… her oldest.

At that moment, she knew her family was truly complete… and as soon as Lucas was brought home, things would definitely change…


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor sighed as she sank into her overstuffed chair. She had been home for two weeks and things were going great. Lucas was coming home today and she had just put the finishing touches on his room.

"What do you think?" she asked Collin, who was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed t-rex. The toddler clapped his hands together and Taylor grinned. He may have looked like Eric, but he certainly had a happier disposition.

She picked him up and headed out to pick up Ani and Sky from school. After that, they would go get Eric and together, pick up Lucas from the hospital. Little did she know that someone else was planning on picking up the twins…

Sky stood outside of the school and waited patiently for Ani. He was very excited and couldn't wait until they brought his new brother home.

"Sky!" he turned and saw Ani running towards him with a huge grin of her face. "I met another new girl today!" she said excitedly. "She has powers too!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Sky said.

"Her name's Sydney and she let me use her lip gloss!"

"You're turning into a girly girl!" Sky said laughing.

"Am not!" she yelled back.

"Are too!"

The arguing would have gone on longer but the familiar Silver guardians SUV pulled up to the curb in front of them. Without thinking, they opened the door and climbed in…

Five minutes later Taylor pulled up to the school and saw Alec waiting on the curb, but Sky and Ani weren't with him. She rolled down the window and saw a very confused look on his face.

"Hey Alec," she said a little nervously. "Where are Sky and Ani?"

"They just got into your car and went that way… at least, I thought it was your car," the little boy said. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Ally, did you see what kind of car it was?" she asked.

"It was a Guardian truck like daddy's… are they in trouble?"

Taylor put the car in park and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Eric's number immediately. "Ally, get in the backseat," she ordered. Alec did as he was told as Taylor waited anxiously for Eric to pick up.

"Meyers," Eric said as he picked up his phone.

"Do you have Ani and Sky?" she asked.

"No," Eric said. "I thought you were picking them up… what's wrong?" he could tell immediately that something wasn't right.

"Someone in an SGA truck picked them up," she got out as the reality of it all hit her. Someone had her kids.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked as he just about ran down the hall to the garage. He checked the list of cars that were out and saw that several of them were out patrolling.

"Alec's here with me. He said he saw them get into the car and then it drove off… God Eric someone took them!" she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Eric heard her crying and it broke his heart. His mind was racing as he thought of the danger his children were in. He had learned from his guardian training that missing children didn't have that long a safety window after being taken…

Tears gathered in his eyes as he ran to Wes's office. "Eric," Taylor said. "Alec said that it had the numbers 158 on it."

Wes saw the state Eric was in as he entered his office. "Wes, we need an APB on truck 158. Someone took the twins," Eric got out. Wes was out of his seat immediately. "Taylor has Alec with her."

"Let's go," Wes said as he called out an order to all vehicles to find the truck… and the twins.

Meanwhile…

"My papa's gonna get you," Sky said as the car continued to drive down a dirt road.

"And Uncle Wes too," Ani said. As soon as they had shut the door earlier, they had known they weren't in the right place. The person driving the car wasn't from the SGA, and defiantly wasn't their mama.

"Pipe down back there," the driver said. "Or else I won't be so nice when we stop."

Ani reached out and took Sky's hand.

'I'm scared,' she said in her head. Sky looked at her strangely.

'Ani? Can you hear me?' he said to himself. He could have sworn he heard her say she was scared.

Ani nodded her head slowly… they could hear each other in their heads…

Nearly an hour had passed when the car stopped. Sky held onto his sister's hand as they were roughly brought out of the car. They were in the woods somewhere… far away from the city.

"Sit here and shut up," the driver said as he threw back the hood he was wearing. "Your father will find you… eventually. As soon as he puts a stop to this SPD project."

Ani held onto Sky as they waited…

Taylor was holding onto Collin and Jen to Alec as they sat in Taylor's office, anxiously awaiting word.

"Who would do this?" Taylor asked through her tears. Jen tried her best to comfort her, but Taylor was beyond consoling. "When they find the bastard who did this, I'm going to rip him a new one."

The boys were thankfully asleep at the time.

"All I wanted to do was get my family back and-" she stopped short. "Oh my God… Lucas," she breathed.

"Eric has three security guards outside the NICU. I already checked," Jen said. Taylor breathed a little easier then. The phone rang then and Taylor immediately picked it up.

"Eric?" she said breathlessly.

"We got a message," he said as he swallowed hard. He and Wes had received a strange message over Wes's Morpher. How someone had gotten the frequency was beyond them. "They want a ransom and SPD shut down."

"How much?" she questioned.

"They didn't say, but the guy told us where to meet him."

"Are they alright?"

"He said they were," Eric replied. "We're going to check it out."

Taylor sat up a little straighter. She knew what Eric was going to do… he was going in after them…

"Eric, please… bring them home," she said. She wanted to be out there just as much as he did, but she was still recovering from her surgery.

"I will… I promise," he vowed. "I love you."

"I love you too… be careful."

Eric hung up then and turned to Wes. "Let's get my kids back."


	8. Chapter 8

Sky looked over at their captor. He wasn't overly big… about the same height as his papa. He had them right out in the open, and he turned his back to them several times, talking into a sort of watch he wore around his wrist.

'Sky,' Ani said in her head. Sky turned and looked at her. 'I say we run for it.'

'Are you sure?' he said back. Ani nodded her head.

'We're small enough that we can hide… I bet papa and uncle Wes are on their way.'

Sky nodded and as soon as the guy's back was turned, they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them…

Eric held his gun close to his chest as he moved towards where the man had told them to meet him. Wes and the other guardians were standing by as Eric inched closer towards the abandoned SGA vehicle.

The man turned when he heard Ani and Sky run off, and took off after them. Out of the corner of his eye, Eric saw the movement and followed.

"Come back here!" he yelled as he ran after the twins. Eric was hot on his heals and he watched in horror as he lunged forward and grabbed Sky's foot, pulling him down.

Ani stopped and screamed when Sky fell. That was it for Eric. Just as he pointed his gun, Sky put a shield up and fired it at his assailant.

The man flew onto his back and Sky scrambled to his feet.

"Freeze!" Eric shouted.

"Papa!" Ani cried out happily. Sky stood by his sister and rubbed his cheek where a small cut was.

The man turned towards Eric and pulled something out of his pocket. Frightened that this man was going to hurt Eric, Ani raised her hand and the object flew out of his grasp, landing at her feet.

Eric grinned a little at his children, but turned back to the matter at hand. "On the ground!" he shouted. The man did as he was told and the twins watched at Wes and the other Guardians flooded the area and Eric holstered his weapon.

The twins ran over to him and he sank to his knees, taking them into his arms, and thanking the powers that be that they were safe in his embrace.

Taylor found herself at the hospital with Collin and Lucas. She couldn't stand knowing that her children were in danger. She and Eric had been through too much to lose what they had. It wasn't fair. After all the obstacles they had overcome, they were still being tried.

Taylor had called Alyssa and Cole and let them know what was happening, and they were anxiously awaiting word along with everyone else.

Collin was sitting next to Taylor as she held Lucas. He could tell something was wrong, and he leaned his dark head against her. Taylor pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Lucas squirmed a little and she kissed his head of light hair.

"Lieutenant!"

Taylor's head snapped up as a security guard appeared.

"They found them… Commander Meyers is bringing them here to be checked out." Taylor couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling… tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she walked with the security guard and her sons to be reunited with their family.

Down the hall, Sky and Ani were sitting on a hospital bed, being checked out. Aside form the minor cut on Sky's cheek, they were both perfectly fine, if not a bit shaken up.

"Papa? Are we in trouble?" Ani asked nervously. Eric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not," he said.

"But we thought it was mama," Sky said. "We got in a car with a stranger."

"It was an accident buddy," Eric said. "You're in no way in trouble. We're just glad to have you back."

"Mama!" Sky called as he saw Taylor enter the room. Wes took Lucas from her and she ran to her twins, engulfing them in her arms. Her eyes poured out tears and she couldn't make them stop.

Eric took Collin and joined them in one huge gathering. "Mama, why are you crying?" Ani asked. Her mama never cried…

Taylor pulled away and traced her cheek. "I'm just so happy you both are safe and sound," she said as she hugged them again.

After about a half an hour, the Meyers children were given clearance to go home. Eric took Lucas and Collin while Taylor took the twins.

Later that evening, after Taylor and Eric had put the kids to bed, they sat in their room on the couch. Taylor had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he had her wrapped up in his arms.

"How could this have happened?" Taylor asked to no one in particular.

Eric sighed and ran his hand along her back. "He was pulled over and attacked officer Sanchez, and took the truck… Sanchez is fine, and that son of a bitch is in a high security cell until tomorrow when we interrogate him."

"I want to do it." Eric sighed and kissed her head.

"Taylor… I know you want to, but-"

"But nothing. That was one of my specialty areas when I was in the force."

"I know that, but it's never good when the family members get involved."

"And you're telling me you don't want a piece of that asshole? Eric, he kidnapped my kids for God sakes."

Eric got up off the couch, trying his best to control his temper. He knew she was still a little emotional, as was he.

"You think I didn't realize that? They're my kids too you know." Just then, Lucas started crying and Eric walked over to the basinet on the other side of the room.

Taylor was struck dumb. She knew she was wrong in what she had said. Of course Eric had been worried about them. He was always just… more guarded with his emotions than she was.

"Eric," she said as she saw him walk over to the bed with their son. "I'm sorry."

Eric lay down and placed his son on his chest. He had heard what she had said, but it still hurt.

Taylor walked over and lay down next to him, placing her hand over her son's back.

"The last thing I want to do is fight with you," she said softly as she kissed his cheek.

"I thought that was your favorite thing to do," he replied as he turned his head towards her.

She smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You brought them home just like you said you would, and I think I love you even more because of it."

He kissed her. "I'll never let anything happen to any of them, or you. Remember that, always."

Taylor smiled and kissed him once more, before finally succumbing to sleep.

Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed. Something else was going on, and he new that the vow he had just made would come into play soon…


	9. Chapter 9

"I was hired to do a job," the man said as the SGA officer interrogated him. His name was Raymond Downs, a well-known hired hand around the area.

"Who hired you?" the officer asked.

Downs knew he had been caught. There was no reason to lie to the SGA… he already had his money…

"Some creature… I think his name was… something- Wing. I don't exactly remember," Raymond said.

"Why'd you do it?"

Raymond sighed. "For the money of course."

"But WHY kidnap two innocent children? You could have just stolen the money like you've been known to do before," the officer pried.

"He said that if I took the kids, then the Commander would have to stop the SPD project… trade his kids for the reassurance that the project would be gone."

"But why get rid of SPD? Things have been going well since the integration… Crime's lower…"

"I don't know, man. All I know is that this Wing-guy said that SPD couldn't come to Earth… If you ask me, I think he's working for someone else."

Outside the room, Taylor and Eric sat behind tinted windows, listening to every word the guy was saying. Cruger was there as well, and he didn't like what he was hearing… he had a feeling…

"Who is this… 'Wing' guy?" Taylor asked as she seethed.

"Broodwing," Cruger said through his teeth. Both humans stared at him. "He works for one of the of the most notorious villains in the galaxy… Grumm."

Eric pulled Taylor a little closer to him. All four children were with Wes and Jen, and they knew they were safe… for now.

"Who's Grumm?" Eric asked.

It was then that Cruger revealed his past to the Meyers'. About Grumm, Sirius, his beloved wife, and SPD.

"SPD was made to stop creatures like him," Cruger concluded. "We began them all over the galaxy and he found resistance. One of his targets must be Earth, and he was trying to eliminate the threat."

Eric and Taylor let the entire story sink in as they watched Raymond being taken away. He was charged with kidnapping, and intent to injure. The weapon Ani had taken away from him had been a small switchblade…

After what seemed like a small lifetime, Eric came to his senses.

"We have to get him," he said as he balled his fist. "Get this Grumm guy before he can hurt anyone else."

"He won't stop," Cruger said. "His kind are like locusts. They will never stop fighting-"

"Unless we destroy them," Taylor said. "I WILL NOT put my kids' lives in danger. Something has to be done." Cruger sighed. He knew they were right.

"I'll head back to the base and see if we can find anything, but for now, I suggest you go spend time with your children," he looked directly at Eric as he said the last part…

Taking Taylor's hand, Eric led his wife to the car. As they were driving, Taylor knew that something needed to be done NOW.

"I think we should put them in private school," she said out of nowhere. Eric didn't say anything as he drove. He had a few other things on his mind.

"Wes and I went to a private school on the outskirts of the city… it was very exclusive and well protected," he said softly.

"Then that's what we're going to have to do," she said carefully. "Eric, we can't just have them out in the open anymore… Alec and Katie either. They're in just as much danger as Schuyler and Animaria are."

"But they'd still be known at the new school."

"What if we changed their names? People wouldn't make the connection right away anyway," she said.

"You've thought about this haven't you?" he asked, smiling a little.

Taylor looked in her lap and sighed a little. "I just… I can't stand to have anything happen to them again. I know you feel the same way but you won't admit it."

She was right… and he HATED how she could read him like a book.

"I don't want anything to happen either, but… change their names? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I don't think so."

"What would you change them to?"

"Well, I was thinking about your mother's maiden name and my mother's. No one would be able to trace them," she began.

Eric's mind began to turn. His mother's name had been Bates, and Taylor was named for her mother, whose maiden name was Taylor…

"I was thinking Tate," she finished. "And instead of Schuyler and Animaria, just Sky and Ani, or if Ani wants, AJ."

They pulled into Wes and Jen's driveway and he parked the car. "And I'm guessing it would be the same for Collin and Lucky?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Until they're safe… yes," she said softly. Eric leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think you have too much free time on your hands, but I do agree with you." He kissed her softly. "I just hope the kids won't fight it too much… they act too much like you."

Taylor smirked at him and kissed his again. "Let's just hope it's enough," she said.

They exited the car, but Eric's mind was still focused on Cruger's hidden message… he would go to the ends of the universe to protect his family…


	10. Chapter 10

Eric sat on his couch, staring at a picture of his family. Nearly six years had passed since Sky and Ani's abduction… six years in which Cruger had discovered where Grumm's next target was.

He looked at the picture, not taken long ago, and smiled at his youngest. Lucas was going to take after Taylor with his looks. Collin clearly took after him, while the twins were a pretty good combination of the two.

Taylor lay sleeping peacefully, and deep down, Eric knew she would hate him for what he had to do. Cruger discovered Grumm planning to attack a planet near Mirinoi… and the defenses there needed help… ranger help.

Leo, Mike, Damon, and Kai were already preparing defenses on Mirinoi, but they were two rangers short, with both Maya and Kendrix being pregnant, and Karone no longer in control of the pink Quasar Saber.

Andros and Zhane were enlisted, and now Cruger was calling upon he and Wes for one last time.

Eric would be known as the first SPD Red Ranger, leading the new SPD team into their first battle. Wes would be going, as always, with him just in case.

The other Earth Rangers were busy with other things, and Eric couldn't blame them when they declined Cruger's offer. People were growing up, raising their families, and retiring their morphers to the next generation.

Eric knew he should do the same, but he had his mind set on one thing- keeping those he loved safe. Grumm had attempted to harm his family once, and he would die before he saw that happen again.

He placed the picture down with a sigh and carefully walked over to the bed. Taylor turned to see him settling back down.

Things were finally getting back to some semblance of order, in her opinion. Sky and Ani were enjoying their new school, and liked 'pretending' to be different kids. They still trained their powers with Kat occasionally, but Taylor wanted them to be as 'normal' as possible.

Collin and Lucas were there now as well, and all four of them were excelling beyond their teachers' expectations.

Eric had been distant lately, and Jen had mentioned something to her about another mission that Wes was considering. Jen's days as a ranger were through, as were Taylor's. Though she wouldn't admit it, her leg bothered her. There were days when it would ache, and she would be brought back to that horrible day when her company had been attacked.

"You alright?" Eric asked as he saw her eyes drift off to somewhere else. Taylor snapped back to attention and sat up.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said. Eric sighed. He knew that she had an inkling as to what was going on. "Wes is going on a mission to Mirinoi… you're going too," she stated softly. She wasn't going to ask him if he was… she knew that he wouldn't back down from an opportunity to get the creature that tried to snag his children.

If she could have, she would be right there with him… but she knew her days were over as a ranger. That thought, as well as Eric's leaving, made her eyes well up with tears.

He reached out and took Taylor into his arms. "When are you leaving?" she asked softly. Eric kissed her neck and pulled her closer.

"Cruger was planning the day after tomorrow," he replied. "We have to stop him… Leo said his ship was already in range."

Taylor sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. "I know you do… but… you can't leave us… you can't leave me."

"I won't EVER leave you," he said firmly. "I could be a million light-years away and I'd still be with you… and the kids."

"But who knows when you'll be back?" she said as she broke away a little. "What if… what if you never come back? What'll we do then?"

"If there's a way to get back to you, I swear I will… No matter how hard it is, I swear I'll come back to you."

Taylor reached forward and pressed her lips to his desperately. She pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek. "Tomorrow, we're going to take the kids somewhere and spend the day with them."

They lay down and held each other. Eric kissed her forehead. This was going to be harder than he had ever imagined. He loved Taylor more than life, and his children were what he lived for everyday. Never in his life would he have imagined that he would have a family of his own…

"Where… where are we going to go?" he asked as he pulled her tighter.

Taylor kissed his chest. "Somewhere that means a lot to both of us… somewhere we all need to go together," she said. "And I think you know where."

Eric smiled. He knew exactly where they were going…

"Papa? Where are we going?" Lucas asked as Eric drove down the streets of Turtle Cove.

"We're going somewhere special," he replied. The nine year old was extremely inquisitive.

"Are we going to see Max?" Sky asked. At thirteen now, he was very much like his father. Many of his teachers commented that he reminded them of a former student…

"It's somewhere very important in our lives, and you've never been there," Taylor said as they stopped the car near a wooded area.

"Are we going camping?" Collin asked as they stepped out of the car.

"We didn't bring any supplies," Ani pointed out. She was just like Taylor according to Eric; always wanting to be prepared, and never taking any crap from anyone.

"No, we're not going camping," Eric said. Taylor smiled a little and took Sky and Ani's hands in hers, While Eric took Collin and Lucas.

"Follow me," Taylor said as they began walking. Moments later they all felt a gush of wind and were instantly transported to another wooded area… a jungle. After walking a bit further, the kids' eyes all opened wide.

"We're on the Animarium!" Lucas exclaimed. Taylor grinned and released the twins' hands.

"Just like in the book!" Collin said happily. All the kids had been told the story of the Animarium and the lost kingdom of Animaria.

Ani smiled as she saw her little brothers walk around the great stone lion face. Sky walked over to the pond, and she followed.

Taylor turned to Eric and grinned a little as she looked at the twins. The last time they had been here they were conceived… it was here that they pledged themselves to each other.

"So this is my namesake," Ani said as she and Sky looked around.

"Looks that way," he replied. He looked over to his parents and saw that they had a sort of, wistful look in their eyes. "But why would they bring us up here all of a sudden?"

"Because papa's going away," Lucas said sadly. The twins turned and looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Collin asked.

"I dreamt it last night," the seven year old said. "I saw him walking away with Uncle Wes."

Like their brother and sister, Collin and Lucas had powers as well. Neither one of their parents could exactly figure out how they had gotten them, but Taylor's guess about her and Eric passing on something to them was right.

Collin could feel what someone else was feeling. Cruger explained it as being empathic. And Lucas would occasionally have a feeling about something happening, as well as visions.

Eric leaned over to Taylor. "Where's the Princess?" Taylor smiled a bit.

"Last I heard she had left the Animarium in search of Merrick. Alyssa said she contacted Cole in a dream and explained that she needs to find him… I'm not really sure," Taylor replied. Eric smiled a bit, but his smile faded as four sets of eyes stared at him from the other side of the temple.

"Alright guys. What'd I do now?" he asked as they walked over to their kids.

"Why are you leaving?" Sky and Ani asked at the same time.

Eric sighed. He knew this was NOT going to go over well with his kids. "Have a seat guys." He and Taylor sat next to each other as the kids sat across from them.

Over the next few minutes, Eric explained that the other rangers needed his help. He didn't go into specifics on why exactly he was going. Sky and Ani never knew about Grumm, and never would… he hoped. They last thing he wanted to do was put more worry on his family.

"When will you be back Papa?" Lucas asked. Eric could see that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Eric replied honestly.

There was an eerie silence for a few moments before Sky stood up, anger clearly written on his face. Without another word he began to walk away.

"Schuyler, get your ass back here right now," Taylor said sternly. "You WILL NOT disrespect your father like that."

Sky reluctantly turned around.

'Come on Sky,' Ani said to him in her head. Sky gave her "a look" and sat back down.

Sky was EXACTLY like Eric at that age. The Quantum ranger remembered a time when he was at school and had pulled a similar stunt.

"Taylor, why don't you go and take Lucky and Collin around… I'd like to speak to the twins," Eric said. She stood and took the young kids to see the sights.

Ani and Sky watched as their father stood up, placed his hands behind his back, and walked towards them.

"I'm not going to lie to either one of you about this… you're too smart for that. This mission isn't going to be easy, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Until then, you two need to stay strong for your mother and your brothers. I'm leaving it up to you two to take care of them," he said.

Ani had tears in her eyes, and couldn't stop one from flowing down her cheek. Sky could feel her pain and, in all truth, felt like crying as well. He idolized his father in every sense of the word. Ani too loved her father and wanted to be as great as he was.

Eric sat down in between them and removed something from around his neck… two things actually.

"I want you each to take one of these," he said as he handed each one of them a chain with a flat metal charm. As the twins too them, they saw that they were Eric's 'dog tags' from the Guardians. "When I return, I expect them back."

The look in his eyes showed the truth and the twins grabbed him in a fierce hug. Moments later Taylor returned with the boys, and they spent their last day together… as a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Collin and Lucas were settled in bed, and Eric and Taylor called Sky and Ani into the living room.

The twins could see that their parents were holding hands and sitting very close. Not that they weren't used to seeing this, but it was the look they had in their eyes that made them uneasy.

For as long as they could remember, their parents had always been so strong and solid. But now… they looked… lost somehow.

"Sit down guys," Eric said gently. The twins followed orders and listened to him. "Your mother and I have been talking about this for a while now, and I think the time's right."

"Right for what, pop?" Sky asked.

"For you two to start at the SPD academy," Taylor finished. "With your father going away, we want you both to be protected and able to defend yourselves."

The twins' faces lit up. They had wanted to go there ever since it was officially established two years ago, but they had been too young.

"Really?" Ani said excitedly. Eric nodded his head.

"I've talked to Kat and Cruger already, and everything's arranged. You'll start next week at the new headquarters in New Tech City," the Quantum Ranger said.

Both twins were out of their seats immediately, wrapping their arms around their parents.

"I'm going to be the best ranger. Just like you pop," Sky said. Eric tussled his hair a bit, before he turned to his mother. "You too mum."

"Me too," Ani said. "Better than you!" she said to Sky.

"I'm sure you both will be great rangers someday," Eric said. The twins went back to their rooms and Eric wrapped his arms tightly around Taylor.

"I don't think I've ever seen them so happy," she commented as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know they'll make us proud," he said. They sat together in comfortable silence until Eric felt his wife beginning to fall asleep. God, he was going to miss this.

Miss the comfort of his family… his children… his wife. Miss holding her in his arms, kissing away her brash comments… making love to her until neither one of them could move…

"Eric?" Taylor said softly. She was awoken by a sudden feeling of longing. Thinking back to the day before her deployment all those years ago, she knew Eric was hurting. Neither one of them could explain it, but they felt that deep connection way down in their souls.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing her head softly.

"No," she said as she sat up. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his gently. Eric's arms wound their way around her, his hands gently caressing her back. She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to know that I love you…. And when you're out there, I want you to remember this moment. The day we had today with the kids… everything."

Eric, for the first time in his life was rendered speechless. He had never seen this side of Taylor before. Of course they had said they loved each other countless times, but this time, he saw the true meaning in her eyes. She was truly his entire world.

"I'll remember," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll never forget anything. Not about you, or the kids… nothing. You'll all be with me… always." He kissed her with a fierce passion. It was desperate and seeking and Taylor knew that they both needed it.

Without another word, He effortlessly picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom…

Hours later saw Taylor, Animaria, Schuyler, Collin, and Lucas all standing outside the launch pad at the new SPD building in New Tech City. Jen, Alec, and Katie were standing around, waiting for the two red rangers to emerge from the hanger.

Moments later, they all saw four figures emerge from the hanger first, and Taylor and Jen recognized them as the four SPD rangers Eric was going to lead into space. They had been hand picked by Eric and Cruger and they had every confidence in them. The four rangers walked onto the ship and the two remaining rangers came out.

Eric and Wes were dressed in their Guardians attire, and approached their families.

The Red Time Force ranger knelt down and took both his children into his arms.

"You two watch out for each other, and your mum," he said as he kissed each of them on their foreheads. They exchanged farewells and Wes turned to his wife.

"You be safe," Jen whispered as he held her. Wes pulled away and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Forever." He walked to the ramp and, with a final glance at his family, boarded the ship.

Eric knelt down as well and took Lucas into his arms. Lucas buried his head into his shoulder and Eric could feel a few tears on his neck.

"Papa please don't go," he cried into his ear. Eric tightened his grip a little.

"I have to Lucky… I have to stop the bad guys from coming here."

"I know, but… I don't want you to leave me!" Eric's heart broke then at the admission of his youngest.

Eric pulled away a little and looked into his green eyes. "I won't ever leave you Lucky… I'll always be with you," he said as he placed his hand over his heart. Lucky hugged him again, and knew that his papa had to go.

He turned to Collin, and the little boy threw himself at his father. "I'll miss you papa," he said softly. Eric pulled back and tussled his hair a bit.

"I'll miss you too buddy," he said as he kissed the side of his head. "I want you to look after you little brother for me, okay?" Collin nodded his head as a tear fell down his cheek.

Eric composed himself and turned to face his eldest son. Schuyler, for the first time in a long time, had tears welling up in his eyes. Without words, the two men embraced and Eric could feel the tension in Sky.

"You make me very proud Schuyler," Eric said. "Never change the person you are. You have my stubbornness and your mother's heart… it's a lethal combination," he said laughing a little.

"I love you pop," Schuyler said into his father's shoulder. Eric squeezed him tighter and pulled back, facing his daughter.

Ani's eyes were already overflowing with tears and she clung to her father as if for dear life. "Ani, please don't cry," Eric said, trying to keep his emotions under control. "You are one of the strongest women I've ever known Animaria, next to your mother." Ani laughed a little at that. "You're going to do great things in this world, and I intend on seeing them when I get back."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. He moved on to the final member of his family and took her into his arms, trembling at the thought of never returning to her.

Taylor knew that this mission was more dangerous than he let on. Their lives would never be the same again, she knew that…

"I love you Taylor," he said into her blonde hair. "Always."

"I love you too," she responded as they kissed. They broke away and Eric grabbed her face in his hands. "Come back to me."

Eric wiped away a tear falling from her eye with his thumb. "I swear I will," he said. He pulled her to him and kissed her one final time. He pulled away quickly and walked up the ramp to join the others.

Taylor watched as the love of her life closed bay door with a final look at her. The ship took off, and Taylor had a terrible feeling in her heart…


	12. Chapter 12

Eric sighed as he fell into his bunk. They were back on the Astro Megaship Mark 2, heading for yet another planet in search of Grumm. It had been eight long months since he, Wes, and the others had departed Earth. Leo and Andros' observations had been correct.

Grumm attacked the planet near Mirinoi, and they drove him back… but he wasn't through. He had ordered the attack, but he wasn't there.

They had saved the planet, but had been following the space criminal in hopes of putting an end to everything. According to their recent readouts they were close… so very close to the ultimate battle that he could taste it.

Communications had been lost from Earth the day before, and he remembered the look on Taylor's face when he told her he wasn't through with his mission. She was hurt, but happy to hear he was alright. He had learned that Sky and Ani (now going by AJ) were doing exceptionally well in all fields at the academy.

Sky had met a boy named Dru and, according to Taylor, they were inseparable. Sky was placed in the C-Squad group of cadets training to be rangers, while Animaria was chosen to work on the science end of things with Kat. She wasn't terribly disappointed, but Eric knew his daughter wanted to be a ranger someday.

Collin suddenly had his heart set on being a doctor, while Lucas had decided that he wanted to be a Silver Guardian when he grew up.

Eric kicked himself mentally for not being home. More than anything, he wanted to be there with his family, but he knew he was doing this to protect them.

The sliding of the door made him jump slightly. Wes sauntered in and sat on the bed across the room.

"Andros has confirmed the Grumm's ship is on Onyx. It's not too far away, so we could be looking at a battle pretty soon," the Time Force Ranger said.

"The sooner the better," Eric replied. "I just want to get home."

Wes grinned. "Me too… but I have to admit, I never would have thought of you as a family man."

Eric snorted a bit as he sat up and looked at the picture he had brought of his family. "To tell you the truth, neither did I… Who would have thought giving an ordinary speeding ticket would lead to all this?"

"Not me, that's for sure… Jen and I had a bet to see how long you'd last until you finally killed each other… I think it's up to, oh, a few thousand dollars now."

Eric just smiled. Wes was in every sense of the word his brother and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to have him in his life.

"Guys," Leo said as he ran into the room. "We've got trouble." Both rangers were on their feet immediately, following the Red Galaxy Ranger to the bridge. What they saw when they looked on the screen made their blood run cold…

Bodies were scattered around the planet's surface… it seemed like hundred of them…

"Oh my God," Kai said softly.

Then they all saw Grumm himself staring at them. His bright red eyes bore into each and every one of them.

"You think you can stop me!" he cried as he pointed his finger at them all. "You're pathetic, weak… just like Cruger! Especially you Quantum Ranger!" Eric's fists formed into tight balls, and Wes saw the unmistakable anger written on his partner's face. "You couldn't even protect those brats of yours from my hit man! Pathetic!"

"You son of a bitch!" Eric cried.

Grumm just laughed. "I see I've hit a nerve! Come down here and face me like a man or I'll finish what I started!"

Eric made the move to go, but Andros held his arm. "Surrender Grumm. We have a squadron of Rangers here and we're not afraid to take you on," the Space Ranger said.

"Fools! All of you!" He cried. "You will never stop me! None of you, or SPD will ever be able to defeat the mighty Grumm!" With that, the Alien disappeared in a flash.

"He'll be back," Leo said.

Eric was seething. How had he known about his children in the first place? "I'll kill him if he touches my kids again."

"He won't. We're going to stop him before he gets there," Wes said confidently. Eric calmed down somewhat, but Andros knew it was time to formulate a plan.

They all found themselves around the conference room table, going over various tactics, but Eric's mind was on one thing… Stopping this maniac from hurting his family.

"Grumm despises Commander Cruger," Andros said, breaking Eric's train of thought. "He found out that Cruger had placed Eric in charge of SPD on Earth and decided to make things personal." He then told the others about Ani and Sky's abduction, and the others now understood why Eric hated the creature so much. They all had their own families after all.

"Tomorrow we move to strike," Zhane finished. The others agreed and left, but Eric sat completely still in his seat.

"Commander?" Eric turned his head to see one of his cadets. "Are you going to be alright?"

Eric waved him off. "I'll be fine," was all he said as he walked back to his room… he was going to finish this once and for all…

It was very early when Eric made his move. Wes was sound asleep in his bunk, and Eric was thankful for that. He strapped on his gear and his morpher and took one final look at the picture of his family.

He placed a letter to Taylor next to it and left.

Moments later, he was on the surface of Onyx, looking at the fallen bodies around him. So many lives lost because they didn't get there in time… he was going to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

"Grumm! You son of a bitch! Get your ass down here and fight me!" he cried out.

Moments passed before he heard sinister laughing coming from behind him. He turned and faced the creature.

"I see you've decided to take me up on my offer," he said as they circled each other.

"You're going to pay for what you did to all theses people… all the others you've destroyed… you're going to pay for hurting my family," he said through clenched teeth. "SPD Emergency!" he cried into his Quantum Morpher. Moments later, he was transformed, charging at the enemy.

Wes woke up with a start. He looked at Eric's bed.

"Damn it Eric!" he cursed as he got up and ran down the hallway to get the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Grumm laughed as the Ranger stood before him. With a small wave of his hand, Eric saw the bodies around him stand up.

They weren't bodies at all… all around him were Krybots. He had walked right into a trap. He looked around as the metallic creatures formed a circle around him, with Grumm standing behind them all.

"Coward," Eric said to Grumm.

"Not a coward… just smarter than you!" He raised his hand to the sky, and a creature appeared in front of him.

It's long tentacle-like arms, and rounded head remind Eric of an overgrown squid, and he prepared to fight. Grumm laughed evilly and disappeared in a flash.

Eric turned slowly as he looked on the never-ending crowd of Krybots. Thoughts ran through his head… of his family… the kids… Taylor. He was doing this for them.

Without another word, he began fighting furiously. One after another the Krybots fell. His new powers flowed through him, and he held the upper hand for a time… but the time was short.

The creature came at him and hit him hard in the chest. Sparks flew from his body as he fell limply in a pile.

He looked up as the creature raised one of its arms to strike…

A blast hit the creature and Eric saw Wes and Andros rushing to his side. The creature turned his attention to the other rangers.

Wes helped Eric to stand. "Are you completely out of your mind? What the hell were you thinking!" the Red Time Force Ranger yelled.

"I wasn't," Eric said plainly.

"Well that's apparent."

"Guys," Andros said. "We need to get in there and help the others." Eric and Wes nodded and rejoined the battle.

No matter how many Krybots they defeated, more would appear. Things were not looking good.

Wes and Eric were fighting side by side with the creature. Wes sent a flying kick to the alien and sent him sprawling to the ground. Eric was fighting with a Krybot at the time and Wes turned to him, preparing to join in.

Eric turned quickly, and everything started to go in slow motion from there…

The creature rose and was nearly on top of Wes with his weapon drawn. Eric saw this and did the only thing he could have…

Wes felt himself being thrown to the ground, and when he looked up, Eric received the hit that was meant for him.

Eric's back arched as he cried out in pain. His visor cracked as he hit the ground and Wes felt his stomach turn. The creature turned to Wes again, but Eric wasn't down yet. Wes watched as his best friend stumbled up and grabbed the creature around the waist, throwing him away.

Eric charged at the creature with his Quantum defender drawn, only to have the creature fire his weapon at the exact moment Eric fired his.

Wes covered his eyes as a brilliant flash of light blinded him. A loud explosion erupted; sending sparks and fire into the sky.

When the smoke cleared, all the Krybots were gone… the creature was gone… Eric was gone…

"NO!" Wes cried out as he ran towards the smoldering earth. He tore his helmet off and began searching around for anything to assure him that Eric was alive… all he found was the patch from his uniform, still smoking…

Back on Earth, Lucas tossed and turned in his bed. Images of a great battle filled his mind… he saw his Uncle Wes, and the other cadets his father had taken to space with him. They were all fighting robot-like things… moments later he saw his father fighting with a creature… then an explosion… then his Uncle Wes crying…

He bolted up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down his face, mixed with a few tears.

"Lucky?" Taylor said as she entered his room. She had heard him tossing a bit, and was well aware of the visions her son got. "Are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and she rubbed his back.

"Lucky… what did you see?"

Lucas pulled away and wiped his face. "I… I saw papa and the other rangers fighting… papa was fighting this thing with long arms… then there was an explosion… and Uncle Wes was crying… and… and…" the child couldn't continue as he was overcome by tears.

Taylor held him to her and tried to keep her composure. Lucas' visions always came true… they were never wrong…

She held him until he eased off into sleep again. Carefully she went into her room and dialed Jen's number.

Moments later, Jen picked up. "Taylor? What is it? It's… five AM."

"Something's happened," Taylor said as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "Lucky had a dream… and he saw Eric and an explosion and-"

"Taylor, calm down," Jen soothed. "Last time I talked to Wes he said that everything was going fine and that they should be home soon-"

"Damnit Jen! You know Lucas has these things for a reason! Something's happened and I want to know what!"

Just as Jen was about to respond, a second call came in. Jen put Taylor on hold for a moment, and Taylor felt her heart literally stop. She knew deep down that something wasn't right…

"Taylor… that was Cruger. He said the ship will be docking in a few hours," Jen said.

"Was Eric on board?"

Silence.

"Was he on board?" she asked again.

"He didn't say, but several of them are hurt."

Taylor hung up the phone then, fear gripping her soul. Her bedroom door opened slightly, and she saw Collin walk in.

"Mama?" he said carefully. "Are you okay? I… I felt something." Taylor motioned for him to come in. His dark hair and eyes were so much like his father's… she just hugged him and took comfort in her caring son. She broke away from him after a few minutes and kissed his forehead.

"I want you to go get your brother up… we're going to New Tech City."

Collin did as he was told, and Taylor prepared to leave…

Hours later, Taylor was standing with Jen in the receiving bay, awaiting the return of the ship. All the children were in a waiting area, most of them asleep after the journey so early in the morning. Sky and Ani were with them, awaiting their father's return.

Jen gripped Taylor's hand as the ship came in to land. Slowly, the ship opened and the four cadets emerged, each with several bandages and various bruises on their bodies. They all seemed… sad… almost mournful as they made their way to their quarters.

After what seemed like and eternity, a lone figure emerged from the ship. He slowly walked down the ramp and faced his wife.

Jen threw her arms around Wes and he held onto her as if for dear life. Taylor looked up to the ship, waiting for Eric… but she knew…

Wes broke away from Jen and looked at Taylor. "Where's Eric?" she asked. Wes' eyes were already red and puffy as he told her…

"Taylor… I'm…"

"WHERE IS HE?" she asked sternly. Anger filled tears welled up in her eyes. "Wes, where's my husband?"

Tears spilled from Wes' eyes as he did the hardest thing in his life…

"I'm sorry Taylor… he didn't make it."

"No," she said angrily. "You're lying… he's just trying to make a bad joke… he's in there."

"Taylor… he… he saved me… he risked his life for mine…" Wes lifted a white envelope from his pocket. "He left this for you," he said as he handed it to her.

Taylor was numb as she took it. "I don't believe you!" she spat as her tears turned to sobs.

Wes, and Jen, were now openly crying as well as Wes took Taylor's hand. "He's gone."

"No! He's not gone! I don't believe you!" She steadied herself for a moment and stared Wes in the eye. "You go in there and tell my children that their father isn't coming home, because I sure as hell aren't going to." The last part was spoken with such venom, that it made Wes afraid of her.

Everything stopped then for Taylor. She looked at the letter and saw the unmistakable writing of her husband. She opened it and inside found a piece of paper, and something that confirmed all her fears… his wedding ring…

AN: NOW BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME, I ASSURE YOU THAT THIS WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END! I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THE THIRD PART, AND THIS EVENT WILL HAVE A MAJOR ROLE IN IT.

THERE AREN'T MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO IN THIS PART, SO JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS…


	14. Chapter 14

Collin's head snapped up, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Coll? What is it?" Sky asked.

Collin's eyes filled with tears and Katie wrapped her arm around him. "It's… it's mama," he whispered. "She's… she's so sad… I've never felt anything like this before."

Ani and Sky's eyes locked then. 'You don't think…' Ani asked her twin in her head.

'No way,' Sky said back to her. Moments later the doors to the room opened, revealing a very tired looked Wes.

"Dad!" Alec and Katie cried at once as they descended upon their father.

Wes embraced his kids and held them for a very long time, fearing they would disappear in an instant.

Collin walked over to his siblings and all of them had the same questioning look on their face. Wes broke away from his children and faced his niece and nephews.

"Guys," he said softly. His eyes filled up once again, and all the kids noticed that his eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Where our father?" Ani asked as her lip began to tremble. Lucky wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her side… he knew…

"Guys… your father… he's… he's not here," Wes said shaking.

"No," Sky said as he balled his fists. "You're lying." Wes looked into Sky's eyes and saw the utter disbelief in them.

"No… he's not."

The Meyers children all turned and faced their mother, as she walked in with Jen close behind her.

"Mama… no," Lucas said as a tears made its way down his cheek. The kids saw the look on their mother's face… completely and totally lost…

"Come here," Taylor said gently as she knelt down and held her arms out. Collin and Lucas ran to her and held her.

"No!" Sky and Ani cried out in anger. Tears ran freely down their faces. Wes and Jen were shocked that the twins were completely in-sync with each other… mirroring what the other was feeling.

"I don't believe you!" Ani cried as she ran to Wes. Her fists slowly began to pound on him, and Wes wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"He saved my life Ani… I'm so sorry," Wes said. Ani's fists slowed and stopped finally, as she wrapped her arms around her uncle.

Sky sank into a chair and placed his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Mommy? Is Uncle Eric gone forever?" Katie asked Jen. Jen hugged her children tightly.

"I think we should go talk somewhere else," she said as she escorted them out.

Ani broke away from Wes and ran to her mother and brothers. Taylor opened her arms further and together they mourned…

Later that night, Sky and Ani sat in Sky's room trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Lucas and Collin had fallen asleep not too long ago in Ani's room, and Taylor had literally disappeared.

"Do you believe Uncle Wes?" Ani asked softly. "That Papa's really gone?"

"No," Sky said confidently. "I don't think he's… gone. He's just… missing. I mean, how many times did Pop tell us about the other rangers and all the things they'd survived?"

Ani gave him the hint of a smile. It was one of her most cherished memories. Every night when they were little, Eric would tell them about the other rangers he had met and the adventures they had had.

Ani's mind began to tick then… Everyone knew she was a genius, even if she had never been tested. Her mind thought out of the box, so to speak. Sky saw the look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"It's possible… the way Uncle Wes described the last time he saw Pop… there was no physical evidence of him being… destroyed," she said softly. More tears fell down her cheeks and Sky let a few fall from his eyes as well.

The fact still remained… he was gone. The full impact of it all hadn't fully seeped in yet…

The door opening alerted them to the door and they saw Taylor enter slowly, carrying an envelope in her hands. She sat on the bed with them and handed the envelope to Sky.

"Your father left this for you both…before he left," she said softly. She had found a second envelope in the one he had left for her… she had yet to read the note he wrote to her…

"But… how?" Ani asked.

Taylor sighed and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Your father knew this was going to be dangerous and he… he left this for you both."

She kissed them both goodnight and the door closed behind her. The twins were in a bit of shock. They had never seen their mother so distant…

Sky opened the envelope with shaking hands and read.

"_Animaria and Schuyler-_

_If you're reading this now, then I broke my promise to come home to you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to keep it, but I want you both to understand that I had a job to do._

I want you to know that there is nothing more important in this world than family. It took me a long time to finally realize that… until you two came along.

_The day you were born will always be etched in my mind as the day I truly had a family to call my own… a day I swore to do all in my power to protect you._

_Don't think in any way that this was your fault. I chose to go away and leave you, and for that I'm truly sorry… but I will never be sorry that I saved you._

_Schuyler, I'm trusting you with the family now. You have always made me so proud to call you my son, and I know you will continue to do so. _

_Animaria, though I never told you, you are the smartest person I know. As I said to you the day I left, I know you're going to do great things in the world. I'm so proud of you._

_Your brothers may be too young to understand everything that's going on right now, so it's up to you both to keep me in their lives. Let them know I love them both very much._

_I love you all so much, and I'll always be with you…_

_Pop."_

Sky placed the letter down and he and Ani held onto each other, sobbing softly…

In her room, Taylor took her letter with trembling hands. She had Eric's wedding band in one hand and the letter in the other.

"_Words cannot describe what I feel for you, Taylor. It goes deeper than love and devotion. You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you._

You are the best thing to ever come into my life… I'm so glad I had traffic duty that day all those years ago.

_Everything we've shared will always be a part of me, and I want you to understand that I did this to protect what we've worked for for so long… a loving family and a peaceful world._

_I know right now you're pissed and upset, and if I were standing there right now, you'd probably knock me out… I wouldn't blame you if you did._

_I wish I were there right now, holding you in my arms, letting you give me the third degree for rushing off like this… but I need to do this so that you and the kids will still be there._

_You are my reason for living Taylor. Nothing will ever change that… I made a promise to return to you if I could, and I'm holding onto that. I will come back Taylor… I'll never truly be gone._

_Whenever you hear Sky laugh, Ani speak, Lucky smile, or look into Collin's eyes… I'll be there. _

_I love you…_

_Eric."_

Taylor clung to his ring and placed the letter to her heart. She sank into her bed and took comfort in her husband's final words…


	15. Chapter 15

Five Years Later… 

Sky walked into the mess hall, and quickly spotted his sister sitting with Dru, and two new cadets who had joined last year; Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew.

Both Bridge and Syd had the feeling that they knew Sky and AJ from somewhere, but they couldn't put their finger on t… little did they know that the twins were the Meyers children they had met all those years ago in elementary school.

Ani looked over at her brother and motioned for him to join them. Dru moved over for Sky and Ani had to smile.

After what had happened with their father, Sky had been lucky enough to find a good friend in Dru. Ani on the other hand had thrown herself into her work.

Being in the science department had paid off for her in the long run. She had helped Kat design the morphers for the B-Squad team; running various tests and experiments on them… but she knew something was going on.

Cruger had mentioned that he already had his B-Squad rangers selected, but wouldn't tell anyone who they were. Ani's task had been to figure out how to create a way for beings, other than humans, to use them.

The technology they had for the A-Squad morphers were designed with the idea of only humans using them in mind.

Over the years, Ani had taken an interest in DNA structure, and was at the top of her advanced classes in the field.

It had taken her the better part of the last year to finally break the code, but she had done it with Kat, and was excited to find out who would be getting the new morphers she helped create.

Currently, Sky, Dru, Bridge, Sydney, and herself, were on the C-Squad, but everyone knew that with their altered DNA they would get the B-Squad morphers…

"So then I bought this new sweater, but I don't know if I like it," Sydney said to Ani as she came back to reality.

"Sweater? Syd, it's like 78 degrees ALL the time," Sky said, taking a bite of his lunch.

"But it's cute," she responded, smiling brightly at him. Ani saw the tinge of pink on her twin's cheek and grinned.

"What's so funny AJ?" Bridge asked her. Ani had decided that when she started at SPD, she would be known as AJ around the academy. A new name for a new beginning.

"Nothing," she said. "Just had a little thought is all."

"With you it's NEVER a little thought," Dru said. "It's always some experiment, or a new project."

"Yeah AJ," Bridge said. "I'm all for working in the lab, and going to meetings, and tutoring, and-"

"Bridge," they all said at once, causing him to stop talking.

Ani took a sip of her water. "What is this? Pick on AJ day?" she asked.

"Everyday for me is pick on AJ day," Sky said grinning like an idiot. Ani playfully slapped him.

'_By the way,'_ Sky said to her in his head. _'Happy birthday.'_

Ani smiled. _'You too, little bro,'_ she said back.

'_By ten minutes.'_

'_I'm still older.'_

Their conversation was cut short when Commander Cruger entered the mess hall and stood on a platform at the head of the room. Periodically during the week, he, or another officer would come in during lunch or dinner to deliver the daily announcements… new squads, etc.

"Cadets," he said. All the cadets rose and saluted before sitting down again. "I have received a list of students selected for the intergalactic exchange program. As you know, the exchanges will allow certain students to attend other SPD academies throughout the galaxy in order to receive more advanced training in their course of study."

Everyone sat still as Cruger listed the names.

"Harrington, Dru… Nebula Academy," Cruger said.

Dru received high fives from Sky and Bridge as Cruger listed off the final names.

'Smith, Linda… Nebula Academy… Tate, AJ… Kerova Academy."

Ani's eyes widened. "Congratulations!" Sydney said happily. Sky looked over to his twin and knew what was going through her head. "Aren't you happy?" Sydney asked again. Ani nodded her head and put on a fake smile for her friends.

'_Mum's never going to let me go,_' she said to Sky. Sky put his arm around her.

'_Just act happy for now… we'll talk later,'_ he said back. Ani nodded and turned back to the others…

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Ani and Sky. Today was their eighteenth birthday… things were supposed to be great. They were adults now and ready to go off and live their lives… but all they could think about was their father.

Every holiday, birthday, achievement… they thought of Eric. Things were different now. Kat and Cruger were the only ones at the academy that knew today was their birthday, but they also knew to keep it low key for the twins' sake.

Sky walked into his room and sank into his bed. His classes were done for the day, and he knew Ani's had been over for almost an hour. His eyes fell on the picture of his father and him taken all those years ago.

Things had been so much simpler then. He wanted to be a ranger just like his Papa, and he wasn't going to stop until he achieved his goal.

"Sky?"

He looked up and saw his sister walk in. He placed the picture back in its drawer as she sat down.

"Happy Birthday," she said as she handed him a long blue box. Sky reached over to his side table and handed her a smaller box, wrapped in white paper.

"Happy Birthday," he repeated. They both eagerly opened their gifts. Sky opened his first and held up a blue and silver necktie. "Where am I going to wear this?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe on a date?" she retorted. Sky gave her a glance. "Plus I KNOW you don't own any, and Uncle Wes has been bugging you for years to get one." Sky had to agree with that one.

Over the years, Wes had become like a father to them… not that he hadn't been before.

Ani lifted the cover of her gift and found a thumb ring, embedded with small pieces of flat, blue mother of pearl.

"Sky, it's beautiful," she said as she put it on.

"You don't have any jewelry, and I figured you needed to grow up," he said laughing.

"I guess we were thinking the same thing," she said softly. Unconsciously, they both reached to the chain around their necks and held the charm that sat there… their father's dog tags…

"Surprise!"

They turned to the door and were instantly on their feet.

Collin and Lucas ran over to them and they all hugged. "Happy birthday!" they said at once.

Taylor watched form the door and grinned. Today was so much more than a birthday for her twins… today her babies became adults, and that scared her.

She had been made aware of Ani's selection to attend the Kerova Academy on KO-35 some time ago, and had been thinking about it heavily. The last thing she wanted was to put her children in more danger…

Shaking her head, she walked in. "No hello for me?" she said smiling. Sky walked over and embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"Hi mum," he said. Ani soon joined them in the hug. Taylor smiled as she released them.

"You guys are all grown up," she said.

"Don't get all sappy mum," Collin said. Taylor grinned at him and decided to get to the task at hand.

"Well, we didn't come all the way here to stand around. There's something very special for you guys downstairs on the loading dock," she said.

"Race you guys there!" Sky said. His two younger brothers took off after him, while Taylor put her arm around her daughter as they walked.

"Mum? There's something I need to talk to you about," Ani said softly.

"If it's about you going to the Kerova academy, I already know."

"How?"

"Kat called me a few weeks ago… said you were the smartest human she's ever met, and to NOT let you go would be a crime," she said smiling a little.

"So… you're letting me go?" she asked.

Taylor sighed. She had been thinking about this long and hard. It was possibly the hardest thing she had had to do for a long time.

"You need to check in with Zhane and Karone EVERYDAY and be in contact with me."

Ani stopped and pulled her mother into a tight hug. Taylor could feel the faintest tears on her neck and she kissed her daughter head. They were growing up…. She had to face that… and she knew that this was what Eric would have wanted…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ani said happily. "You won't regret it I swear!"

Taylor smiled and continued walking until they reached the bay. Sky was standing there in total shock. Ani too, let her mouth drop slightly as she stood next to him.

In front of then were two motorcycles in white and blue.

"No way," Sky said as he turned to his mother. Ani looked at her and they saw her grin.

"It was Wes's idea, and Kat and Cruger agreed to let you have them, so long as you use them to patrol… Kat's equipped them with all the SPD bells and whistles too," Taylor replied.

The twins ran over to her again, and grabbed her in a tight hug. Quickly, they descended onto their bikes, with Lucky and Collin right behind them.

Carefully, Taylor slipped from the area and found Cruger in the command center alone. He stood at attention as Taylor stood next to him.

"I think it's a very good thing you're doing for Animaria," he said.

"I'm only letting her go so she can get a good education."

"And Schuyler is going to be promoted the B-Squad. You should be very proud."

"I am," she said softly. "But I need you to promise me something." The alien being turned to his superior officer. "Promise me you won't make Sky Red Ranger."

Cruger gave her a sort of confused look, but understood her reasons. "He'll be devastated," he said.

"I understand that, but I would rather he be upset than be put in the constant line of fire."

"But Taylor-"

"Promise me Anubis," she said sternly. "I will not have my son put in danger, is that clear?"

Cruger took a deep breath. "Yes Ma'am." They saluted and Taylor returned to her family.

The commander walked over to the window and looked out as Sky and Ani drove their bikes around. Things were changing quickly, and he hoped that they would be ready…

THE END

A/N: OKAY- THAT'S THE END OF PART 2! PART 3 WILL BE POSTED SOON…

BROKEN ROAD PART 3: YEARS HAVE GONE BY AND GRUMM HAS COME TO EARTH, SAVING HIS GREATEST WEAPON FOR AN ULTIMATE BATTLE. WILL SKY AND THE OTHER RANGERS BE ABLE TO STOP HIM WITH ANI'S HELP?

SKY/SYD, BRIDGE/Z, JACK/ANI


End file.
